


Без имени и прошлого

by Dakira



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Demons, Drama, Family Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 19:43:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18598126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dakira/pseuds/Dakira
Summary: Ви избегал касаний, выстраивал стену, не давал подойти ближе — но и не отпускал, держал подле себя крепко.





	Без имени и прошлого

Если есть демоны, значит, должны быть и ангелы, верно? Если кто-то нападает на беззащитных и слабых людей, значит, кто-то должен их и защищать? Безвозмездно, само собой, ведь всесильные существа не нуждаются в пище, человеческих богатствах и безумном почитании себя — настоящие хранители, посланные Небесами.

Но ангелов не существует — Неро видел обманщиков своими глазами, видел пролитую ими кровь и нанесенные их ударами раны некогда красивому городу. Видел пепел и разорванные на части трупы, искореженные мостовые, измельченные столетние камни и неутихающие пожары на многие мили вокруг. Кошмарные, уродливые твари, что прячут грязную сущность за светлыми перьями.

Неро видел демонов — столько, сколько обычный человек не сможет даже представить. Сражения с ними изматывали и тело, и ум, и руки тряслись потом так сильно, что невозможно было утолить жажду.

Неро видел и полудемонов — да что там, он сам один из тех проклятых выродков, которым нет места ни на земле, ни в Аду.

Неро видел людей — самых разных. Добрых, злых, страждущих, ищущих мести или взывающих к милосердию. Неро страдал от их рук и своими руками неоднократно причинял страдания — по делу или просто так.

_Но..._

— Кто ты?

Ви был странным.

Загадка, таинственная персона без имени или прошлого; безликая пустота, прячущая взгляд за книгой, а истину — за вычурными стихами. Неро не понимал его и не думал, что сможет когда-нибудь понять. Он слышал истории, но не видел картин, что за ними скрываются. Ви умел связать ложь и правду в единую ткань событий; двигался быстро и тихо, но был слишком слаб для бойца.

— У меня нет имени, — отвечал Ви с улыбкой. — Я всего двух дней от роду.

_Ви_ — так его звали.

Осколок прошлого, чья-то потерянная человечность, забытый якорь в бескрайнем море и маяк на пути домой.

Ви был тайной, глубокой пропастью, серым небом Ада и росой на бесцветной траве.

Ви был минным полем, спрятанным под цветущей зеленью. Неро не знал, какие слова подобрать в разговоре; какую тему затронуть, чтобы сделать еще один шаг вперед — и уцелеть. Ви мог уйти на рассвете и вернуться глубокой ночью, сытым зверем ластясь к рукам; мог зубами впиться в шею, хищной тварью таился в тенях, злым огнем обжигая спину.

Ви избегал касаний, выстраивал стену, не давал подойти ближе — но и не отпускал, держал подле себя крепко. Так, как держат не друзей — врагов.

— Кто ты? — Неро умел быть настойчивым и упрямым.

Не ангел, не демон, не полудемон. Другое что-то — _кто-то_.

Призрак?

Отголосок чей-то силы?

— Я человек, — насмешка в голосе Ви била по нервам. — Всего лишь и вопреки всему.

Потерянный, сломленный, едва живой — _человек_. Рябь на воде, что приводит к цунами. Взмах крыла, вызывающий ураган.

Пятно на картине мира —

и целый мир, заключенный внутри пятна.


End file.
